A trip to the Dentist
by CrimsonMoon24
Summary: "I'M NOT GOING TO THE DENTIST AND THAT'S FINAL!"


**Author's note: **My first fanfic is finally published! I truly love Fairy Tail and its unique characters with Erza (both Knightwalker and Scarlet) being my favorite. I hope you enjoy this oneshot I made. The characters are a bit ooc IMO. If you find any errors, please do tell.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Kinoko Nasu owns the dentist's name, I simply borrowed it.

* * *

Erza had just recently finished a solo mission outside of Magnolia and was now heading back to the guild when she picked up a scent wafting in the air.

*sniff* "This smell… It could only be…CAKE!" She heightened her sense of smell and began sniffing around for that wonderful aroma.

"There!" She pointed at a peculiar building hidden behind a canopy. The building is apparently a bakeshop. "Ahnenerbe" she says while reading the sign. Erza entered the bakeshop and began to order her favorite cake.

"Here ya go, Miss Scarlet. One box of our Special Strawberry Shortcake Surprise. That'll be 25,000 Jewels" says the owner while taking out a huge purple box.

"Thank you. Oh, it looks quite extravagant and delicious! And it glows too! " Erza's eyes began to sparkle as she takes a peek inside.

"Well, we use special ingredients for special cakes. I guarantee that you'll want to come back for more." He carefully wraps the box and hands it over to Erza. "Take care now and don't eat more than two slices a day."

Erza rushes back to Fairy Tail, paying no heed to the warning after being so entranced by the thought of eating the cake.

"Hey, Erza! What'cha got in there? Some kind of armor?" Natsu questions her after stopping Gray from punching his solar plexus. It did kind of look big enough to hold one.

"Maybe it's more of those weird books that we saw her read once" Gray suggests before delivering a roundhouse kick to Natsu.

"Like the one with a girl tying a boy to the bed? What was that called? Bondage? Yeah, that's it" After Natsu blurted this out Erza was fuming red in embarrassment since the male guild members were staring at her. She was almost going to kill him on the spot.

"No, you idiots." *smacks Gray and Natsu* "Its cake that I just bought from a bakery outside of Magnolia. I haven't tried it yet so no touchy, okay?" Erza then proceeded to Fairy Hills after reporting her successful mission.

* * *

*Bite*

"Hmm."

*Chew*

"….Oh my"

*Swallow and repeat cycle*

"Its heaven! I've never tasted anything better than this!" Erza exclaimed as she promptly took out another slice of cake after finishing her fourth one.

* * *

_The next day, Lucy came to visit_

*Knock* *Knock*

"Erza, you in there?"

No answer

"Erza? I'm coming in okay? *closes the door* The girls are all going to the local spa, you wanna come, Erza? By the way, I heard you bought cake, do you still have any left?"

Lucy goes into the kitchen only to find a pained-face Erza slumped on the table and crumbs of her newly bought cake.

"O-Oh its all gone, never mind me asking. So anyways, about that spa."

"I don't think I can go Lu- aarrrgh!"

"Eh? Erza, are you okay?" Lucy then notices the girl with the sweet tooth holding her left jaw in anguish.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY! I'VE NEVER FELT THIS BAD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Titania burst out at the stellar spirit mage.

"I-I'm sorry for asking! But I think I might know what's wrong. You did eat all of that cake."

"But I've always eaten my cakes whole. In less than a day too." Erza whimpers

'_What's with the mood swings? That's just creepy.' _"Let me see that box then."

Lucy examines the box and discovers a warning (in fine print) then reads it out loud.

"WARNING: MAY CAUSE SEVERE TOOTHACHES AND MOOD SWINGS. DO NOT EAT MORE THAN TWO SLICES A DAY. IF THIS WARNING IS IGNORED, THEN ITS BEST TO …..RUN FOR YOUR LIVES?" '_What kind of cake is this?'_

"I GOT A DAMN TOOTHACHE? MOOD SWINGS? THE HELL!" More curses flew out of Erza's mouth.

"Well, let's go to the dentist then. I'll tell the girls that I'll be late. Come on."

"T-THE D-DENTIST?"

"Why? Don't tell me you're scared of the dentist, Erza?"

"N-NO I'M NOT! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO? I'M NOT GOING TO THE DENTIST AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Cause you -nggh—got a- toothache! Jeez, don't be stubborn, Erza!" The blonde pulls the red-head harder out the door. "Fine, if you don't wanna go then I'll be going then. See ya later Erza."

"W-WAIT LUCY! DON'T GO! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

'_Now she's begging me? I have to admit this side of Erza's kinda cute.' _

"O-Kay then let's go to the dentist!" Lucy began dragging the cowering Erza out of the room.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Erza nervously said to herself.

"Miss Scarlet? The dentist is ready to see you now."

*gulp* "O-Okay" _'Let's get it over with'_

"Good luck Erza!"

_Inside the dentist's clinic_

"Hello, Erza-chan! My name is Dr. Akiha Tohno, pleased to meet ya!

"H-Hello, Tohno-san. Um…" _'Drills…clamps… scalpels? She's one weird dentist"_

"Don't be nervous dear. I won't be doing anything bad. Promise! Now let's see what we have here. Open wide, Erza-chan."

"O-Okay" _'Damn, my heart's beating too fast. What is she holding anyway?'_

"Hmm. Looks like ya got Pulpitis on your mandibular second molar, that's what caused your toothache but it isn't too bad. Did ya eat too much sweet stuff? Tell ya what I'm gonna do. I'll have to extract your tooth to prevent it from….hurting your other teeth okay?"

" E-Extract? You're gonna pull it out?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. I'll give you some anesthetics to alleviate the pain. So just sit back and relax, okay Erza-chan?"

'_You don't sound convincing when your holding that thing you call a drill and wearing that creepy smile on your face."_

* * *

_20 minutes later_

"See, Erza-chan, It wasn't so bad now was it? Look at that pretty little molar!"

"Ughh. "

"Here ya go! A lollipop for good little Erza-chan! Its strawberry flavoured so eat up."

"…Thanks. Let's go Lucy."

"Thank you so much Dr. Tohno-san. We'll be going now."

"Have a good day, Erza-chan and Lucy-chan!"

"I'm never going to buy that cake again. But still it was so good!"

"Now, now Erza-chan. Do you want to end up with a toothache again?"

"N-NEVER! And since when did you call me Erza-chan?"

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Reviews please! =]


End file.
